


Patience Yields Love (and Good Orgasms)

by Mirax3163



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rugged Keith, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro has depression, gentle dom keith, not s8 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirax3163/pseuds/Mirax3163
Summary: Despite the grandest plans for Shiro's birthday, perhaps staying in was the best decision either of them could have made.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Patience Yields Love (and Good Orgasms)

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro's birthday fic!! finished a few days late haha. I was planning to do an illustration for this fic but I may have to just leave it at this for now. Might make some art in the future and embed it, though. Also, this fic was meant to be mostly hurt/comfort but then thanks to a lewd twitter poll it ended up getting more smutty than I'd thought, haha. Please enjoy!

Sunlight fell warmly on the couple resting in their bed, gentle diamonds of light brushing their still shoulders. The larger of the two sucked in a slow breath through his nose as he shifted to feel his partner's arm still snug around his waist. The bright sunlight danced beautifully off his stark white hair, which spilled over the fluffy lavender pillow that his face was half-buried in. His breath let out in a sigh, followed by a soft groan, as he squeezed his pillow tighter in his single arm. 

Shiro furrowed his brows before he let his eyes peek open to the brilliance of the morning sun, and then promptly closed them again, turning his face further into the pillow. The sun was still too grating to his closed eyes, though, and he shifted with a groan, gently pressing back on the man behind him till he retracted his arm, then rolled onto his back, and then his other side. He was softly guided by the other's hand on the side of his head to rest against the man's thinly clothed chest. 

"Mm… want me to close the curtains?" Came the gentle sleep-roughed murmur of the man whose neck Shiro was now pressing his face into. He felt gentle fingers moving through his hair as he replied with a groan, winding his arm around the other's back. He felt a kiss pressed to his temple. The man's nose and mouth settled in his hair and the two grew still again. As he laid pressed to the other, he became aware of the slow, steady heartbeat in his ear. Calm. 

Just as gently as the man held him, Shiro felt something settling in his stomach that just wasn't quite right. He felt lethargic, like his limbs weighed twice as much as they should. His head felt tense, like the start of a headache coming on. His shoulders ached. He let out the smallest groan as he let out another sigh through his nose. The arms around his shoulders grew tighter. 

The past week had been rough for his mental state. Over the weekend he'd had one rather disturbing nightmare, one of which he hadn't had for almost a month before. It shook him rudely from sleep, and kept him up for several hours until daylight crept in, and then he was finally able to fall asleep again. It cost Keith a night's rest as well, and he was clearly irritable as a result when he came home from the Garrison meetings that evening… but he always treated Shiro with nothing but kindness, despite it being his fault. 

He was coaxed from his deep inner thoughts as he felt fingers run through his hair once more. "You okay?" Was the soft murmur again. Shiro let out another soft groan as his arm wound tighter around Keith's waist. 

They had so many plans today, all things they made arrangements for in advance. The aquarium, lunch out at a fancy restaurant, then ice cream, after that, touring the beautiful butterfly flower gardens at the botanical center, then finally dinner…. 

Shiro felt like he could barely move. All he wanted to do was stay in bed all day, at least, that's what his body was telling him. Ever since that nightmare he'd been feeling dull, anxiety creeping into his chest and giving him a subtle feeling of suffocation. It would take weeks for it to dissipate fully. He didn't know if he had the mental strength to deal with being out in public all day. 

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Keith's lips were warm and wet against his temple as he spoke. One hand moved to run fingertips across the back of his bare shoulders, catching on the same deep, jagged scar as they always did, tracing it from the top of one shoulder to where it dissipated between his shoulder blades. 

Shiro stayed silent, his voice dying in his throat at just the idea of having to cancel everything that Keith put so much work into planning for him. For his *birthday*, no less. It was planned to make him happy, de-stress and enjoy himself but now it just felt daunting thinking about it. Based on the way the sun was hitting him in the face, they had already slept in past the time they would need to get up in order to even start. 

Shiro could have sworn he was sinking even further into the sheets, limbs feeling like they'd turned to stone. He couldn't help but focus on the gentle fingertips stroking their way across his back, making their way from the nape of his neck, down, then to either side. Fingernails scratched lightly as they moved. "Feeling a little off again?" His lips were at Shiro's ear now and his breath tickled lightly. 

"Yeah," Shiro mumbled against his neck. He let out another soft sigh. He squeezed Keith's torso harder, wanting to bury himself in the other man and disappear. He felt the light stubble of Keith's chin brush his temple before he felt another, longer kiss pressed there. It was stupid, but Shiro felt tears sting his eyes. 

"We don't have to go out if you don't feel up to it," came the inevitable gentle murmur that brought Shiro a confusing mix of guilt and relief, like usual. 

"Sorry," Shiro mumbled, swallowing the lump of shame in his throat.

"No, don't be sorry, sweetheart. It's your day. Whatever you want we'll do, okay?" 

Shiro still couldn't shake the guilt now settling on his shoulders. He knew it was irrational; it was his day, and Keith just wanted him to be happy and enjoy himself. But, he couldn't help his subconscious bombarding him with the idea that he ruined everything, again. He wanted to do those things, all those wonderful things Keith had lined up for him, but he just couldn't-

"Hey," The fine gravel in the other man's voice pulled Shiro back again. "Why don't you just relax, and I'll fix you a good breakfast, hmm? How's that sound?" 

"Good," Shiro murmured against Keith's neck. His stomach was painfully empty, but he didn't want the other's heat and comfort to leave him. 

"Mkay. What would you like? Pancakes, omelette, waffle… I picked up strawberries and raspberries yesterday at the store." 

"Mmh…" Shiro had no idea what he was craving at the moment, but fruit sounded good. "Maybe the waffles and fruit?" He spoke quietly, his voice reflecting the lack of energy within him. 

"Mkay," Keith's voice was sweet and gentle as ever, the gravel disappearing into a whisper that was light as a feather. Shiro was relieved to find that the other didn't try to pull away immediately…. Keith had learned early on Shiro's inclination to be physically clingy when he was feeling off. Keith never seemed to mind, content to just hold his love for however long he needed. 

After a few more minutes of gently being held and touched, Shiro felt another kiss pressed to the same spot on his temple before Keith's breath teased the sensitive skin of his ear again. "Okay. I'll go get it started," He whispered. 

"Mmh," was all the noise Shiro could make into the other's neck before he felt the man's arms withdraw, and Shiro reluctantly shifted his body away so Keith could sit up. Shiro settled onto his back and watched Keith through nearly closed eyes as he stretched and yawned. He ran his fingers through his impressive bed head before twisting around to smile down at Shiro, pausing before reaching out to gently brush away the ghosting of bangs on his forehead. Then he leaned down and pressed a kiss there. Shiro couldn't help a slight blush forming on his cheeks at how gentle the other always treated him.

Keith's hand trailed over his neck and chest before he finally eased himself off the bed and onto his feet. Shiro listened to the gentle pad of his soles between long strides until they faded away down the hall. 

He let out another deep sigh before rolling back onto his side, burying his face into Keith's pillow, deeply breathing in his scent. 

***

Keith let another yawn escape him as he poured fresh, fragrant coffee grounds into the distiller, then shut the top and let it do its magic. He'd checked the digital clock in their bedroom as he'd gotten up, and saw it was more than an hour past when they usually rose. 

He had to admit he was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be taking Shiro on the grand adventures that he'd lined up for the day, but the only thing that really mattered was making Shiro happy. He smiled to himself as he pulled the waffle iron out of the cabinet below the counter and plugged it in, then gathered the other ingredients from various drawers and containers. 

He knew the recipe from heart, barely having to think as he cracked eggs, dumped in flour and sugar, vanilla, and a pinch of cinnamon. He also pulled some strawberries from the fridge, rinsed them, chopped them, and tossed them in the mixture. He chewed his lower lip as he stirred. 

He needed to make sure Shiro was smiling and laughing by the end of the day, or at least relaxed and content. Keith couldn't really say he was surprised at what he woke up to this morning, considering Shiro's recent mood swings. Still, it caused worry to twist in his chest at the thought Shiro was stressing over not feeling up to what was planned. He just wished one day the man could relax and know that not everything is his fault… that he's not a burden on Keith. 

As he set the batter aside to wait for the waffle iron to heat up, Keith crossed the counter to pull out a mug and pour himself a hot cup of coffee. He watched the steam rise in beautiful ribbons of vapor as he tried to think of something that might help the troubled man in his bed relax today. 

As always, the thought of that sleep-softened face crossed Keith's mind, and he couldn't help smiling. The scar across the shallow bridge of his nose had grown paler, less noticeable as the months had passed. He wondered if it had anything to do with what made his hair change color…. but regardless, it was allowing Shiro to momentarily forget the scar was there. Before, Keith always found him avoiding looking too long in the mirror. He always shied away when Keith would trace it with his thumb, but never asked him to stop. It was little things like that, that worried Keith. Made him wonder what was going through his head, how deep the memories still cut him from time to time. The nightmares had grown more scarce the longer they'd been settled down, the longer Shiro had been on his meds and therapy. It was unfortunate he had to have an episode when he did. 

Keith let the aromatic dark roast wash away his thoughts with a few sips. He always drank it black, preferring the bitterness of the pure flavor's intensity. Shiro was completely the opposite, preferring the gentleness of heavy cream and a bit of sweetness… *just like himself*, Keith thought, smiling again. 

The waffle iron was ready in a few short minutes, and Keith spooned some batter inside. As he waited for them to cook, he peeked back in the fridge, pushing a few things aside till he found the small carton he was looking for. He squinted at the sell by date and finding it to his satisfaction, he uncapped, sniffed, then dumped it into a large mixing bowl. A teaspoon of vanilla and some sugar was tossed in, and he was about to grab the hand mixer before he glanced back at the hallway. Maybe it was better not to go with the noisiest option. 

He put the hand mixer back and pulled out a whisk. He happily beat the cream until it was well whipped, pausing halfway through to take out the first batch of waffles. He set them aside on a large plate to cool down for a few moments as he poured the other half of the batter back into the iron. 

After that, he set about washing the rest of the fruit and slicing it, then finished whipping the cream until it was soft and fluffy. Finally, he walked back to the fridge and poured a glass of milk for Shiro. The man wasn't able to drink coffee anymore sadly, even though it was one of his favorites. 

Keith plated the waffles, arranging the fruit in a tasteful manner before topping them with a generous amount of whipped cream and a drizzle of maple syrup. He smirked, admiring his creation, then reached in another cabinet for the bed-table so that Shiro wouldn't have to get out of the warm sheets to eat. He moved the second batch of waffles to another plate, covering it with tin foil to keep it fresh in case Shiro wanted seconds. 

Keith arranged the plates and drinks on a tray, along with forks and extra syrup and whipped cream and carried it waiter-style into the bedroom. He felt a pang of admiration for his adorable husband, still curled up like a cat in the bedsheets, making Keith wonder if he’d managed to fall back asleep. 

“Hey sleepy head,” Keith said softly with a warm smile. He set the tray down on the bedside table before softly running his fingers through the other man’s hair to wake him. He crouched down to Shiro’s eye level, and watched as his eyes slowly blinked open, a weak groan leaving his throat as he shifted to squint at Keith. 

“Breakfast is served,” He said with a grin as he looked to the tray, Shiro’s eyes following Keith’s, opening wider and wider as he took in the sight of food. 

“Oh, Keith…” Shiro said, his brows furrowing upward. “Wow…” 

Keith smiled, then picked up the bed table. “Sit up for me?”

Shiro looked surprised yet elated, and did as he was told, a gentle blush forming on his face as the table was placed across his lap, and the food set in front of him. Keith rounded the bed to slip into his spot next to the man, before slipping an arm around his shoulders and kissing him on the temple. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.” 

A smile formed on Shiro’s face and it only made Keith’s stretch wider. “Thank you,” was the sheepish, bashful gratitude Shiro always gave him when he felt like he was being spoiled. Keith smiled, gently hooking his finger on the side of the man’s jaw to turn it before planting a kiss on his lips. Shiro hummed without thinking, and Keith pulled away, seeing the bright blush across his cheeks. “Dig in, sweetie,” Keith murmured, and Shiro smiled like a kid in a candy store, clearly having forgotten all about what troubled him not even a half hour ago. 

***

With a belly full of warm, delicious waffles, Shiro’s mood was already beginning to improve. He wound his left arm around the other man’s and rested his head on his shoulder, exhaling what felt like all the worry and anxiety his body could hold onto. The other rested his head against Shiro’s, and Shiro could hear the smile on his lips as he spoke.

“Satisfied?”

“Mm,” Shiro hummed in response. He wasn’t a man of many words today, but Keith was used to it. He chuckled, slipping his fingers between Shiro’s and squeezing tightly. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Shiro contemplated the question for a moment. “Better,” He replied, nuzzling gently against Keith’s warm shoulder. 

“Good.” Shiro had heard that comforting, gently murmured word so many times, and it always made him feel content. 

Keith let out a breath through his nose. “So… how’s a nice warm bath sound? Get you outta bed and help you relax? Massage after maybe?” 

It was music to his ears. “That sounds perfect,” Shiro said, smiling, and Keith pulled his arm away to reach up and ruffle Shiro’s bedhead. Shiro smiled wide as he shifted off of the man so he could get up and take the tray back into the kitchen. 

“I’ll put the dishes in the sink and then get it started, okay?” Keith said, then stood and gathered the bed table and the dishes in a neat stack. “Why don’t you go through the basket of bath bombs under the sink and pick one out.” 

Shiro nodded, now able to gather the energy to swing his feet out of bed and stand. He let himself stretch, yawn, and rub his eyes as he walked to the side of the room, stepping into the connected bathroom to flick on the light. He stared himself in the mirror, noticing the scar across his nose immediately. His eyes began to wander over his chest and the plethora of other scars marking up his skin, and the ugly knobby stump that adorned his right shoulder before he was able to avert his eyes. He picked up his toothbrush, squeezed out a generous amount of paste, and gave his mouth a good clean. Then, he crouched down and pulled out from the cabinet a wicker basket, lined with a soft beige cloth, full of various sizes and shapes of bath bombs that Allura had given them for New Altea Day last month. 

Bath bombs weren’t something Allura had heard of before she’d visited Earth, but neither Shiro nor Keith could say they were surprised with her obsession once she’d gotten to try one. As such, it was now her go-to gift for any occasion, which was helped by the fact she’d become so enthralled that she had spearheaded her own bath bomb business within the last year.

Shiro picked up one after the other, frowning at the labels. Some were written in Altean, while others had english descriptions mentioning various Altean herbs and flowers, thanks to Colleen and the bioengineering department at the Garrison. After the war, she had kindly helped the Alteans rebuild their ecosystem by fabricating new plants from ones found on Earth in an attempt to mimic natural Altean flora. It was mostly a success, and a feat in bioengineering. 

Despite the new Altean plants being designed from Earth species, that didn’t mean all coveted Altean herbs and flowers ever smelled good at all to humans. The first bath bomb from Allura’s collection that Keith and Shiro had tried unfortunately smelled like the equivalent of what Keith described as “bog water.” They were a little more hesitant to try the Altean ones after that. Luckily Allura had grown fond of several earth spices and plants as well, and many of her recipes reflected this.

Shiro dug through the basket until he found one of his favorites: A lovely pale purple colored bath bomb featuring light notes of lavender and rose petal, along with spices mace, bay and rosemary. 

He sniffed deeply and smiled, just in time for Keith to poke his head inside the door frame.

“Pick one out? Please tell me it’s not scented with Altean farts.” 

Shiro chuckled. “No, just lavender spice.” 

Keith grinned. “That’s one of my favorites too. Let me get the water going and throw it in.” 

Shiro handed him the little ball, then sat himself on the toilet cover as he watched the other turn on the hot water. 

Shiro scratched absent mindedly at his right shoulder, fingers running over the coarse scar tissue that covered every inch of it. Keith glanced back at him, keeping the smile on his face. “Hey, don’t scratch.” He reached out and took Shiro’s hand, squeezing it. 

“Sorry,” Shiro mumbled, his face dropping, now painfully aware of the feeling that his arm was gone. It hit him from time to time, and on his worst days Keith couldn’t do anything to get him to take his prosthesis off. Shiro knew it was bad to keep it on for so long, and it just made his skin worse and his shoulder more sore, but the feeling of his arm just not being there was enough to keep him awake at night sometimes. And on worse days, it took every ounce of Shiro’s self control not to shy away from the faded scar on his husband’s face.

He’d been doing well lately though, and had been taking it off at least overnight like he was supposed to. This was probably the first time he could think of that he hadn’t immediately put it on first thing in the morning. 

“‘S okay baby,” Keith murmured, turning to him now that the bath water was running, gently smoothing back Shiro’s hair and brushing a finger over the rough beginnings of stubble under his chin. “C’mere.” 

Shiro let his eyes close as Ketih leaned in and gave him a long kiss on the lips. 

“Mm… Forgot to brush your teeth,” Shiro remarked with a gentle smile. 

Keith’s cheeks turned pink. “Whoops… sorry. Hope my coffee breath isn’t bad enough to kill.” He stepped aside to attend to himself in front of the sink, while Shiro chuckled to himself. 

As Keith stood in front of the sink to take care of his dental hygiene, the bath became full enough and Shiro reached over to switch off the faucet. He threw the bath bomb in and watched as it frothed and transformed the water into a beautiful, sparkly lake that smelled like a picture of coziness and comfort. Pink rose petals and blades of rosemary floated atop the shimmering pastel purple surface, and a gentle white mist rose up and flowed over the bath’s edges. Upon the first time seeing the effect, the two of them chalked it up to Altean magic. 

“Water’s ready,” Shiro said with a smile as he glanced back at Keith, who was rinsing his mouth. 

“Alright,” He responded, dropping his toothbrush in the cup next to Shiro’s. Keith stepped back over to Shiro, who smiled, and then felt a kiss on the back of his right shoulder as he felt thumbs hook inside the waistband of his boxer briefs. Keith slid them down, Shiro raising his eyebrows at the unexpected gesture. “Let me get in first so you can relax, hm?” Keith murmured in his ear.

Shiro smiled. “Okay.” He watched the other pull off his thin tank top, revealing the web of scars across his body, mostly white and faded now. He dropped his underwear as well and tipped his toes in, and finding the temperature to his liking, he settled in, back against the sloped end of the tub, grabbing a pillow to position behind his neck. Shiro followed him in and settled with his back against Keith’s chest, relaxing against him with a sigh at the feeling of the warm water caressing his aching body. He let his neck go limp, Keith’s chin touching his forehead, and soaked in the feeling of the other’s hands starting to smooth over his chest with a soft washcloth. 

He felt another kiss pressed to the top of his head. He smiled and hummed again, reaching up with his left hand to find Keith’s, and took it gently. 

“Mm, you relaxed now?” Keith murmured in his ear, breath tickling the other’s cheek. 

“Yeah,” Shiro whispered, completely limp as Keith’s hand continued to roam over his chest. Shiro ran his fingertips over the back of Keith’s other hand, cataloguing every knuckle, bumpy vein, and crease of skin he could find. He loved feeling Keith’s hands. Soft on the back, rough on the palm. Strong, sturdy, yet capable of such gentle, controlled touch. They felt good when they were on his body, catching him by the chin, tipping his head side to side, up or down. Holding his jaw tightly for a kiss, ghosting over his hips and along the edge of his waistband….

“You okay, sweetie?” Keith asked again, and Shiro realized he had tensed up, a soft heat forming on his face. 

“Yeah,” He breathed, exhaling a pent up breath. Keith moved the washcloth beneath the water’s surface, down below his belly button, and Shiro swallowed, letting out a telling breath. Keith paused, then moved lower, to the inside of his thigh, and Shiro let his legs fall open. 

Keith took the hint and slid the washcloth between his legs. Shiro let out a soft groan as he felt his cock being enveloped in the cloth and Keith’s hand. The man stroked slowly up and down, and Shiro only grew more firm. 

“Keith,” He breathed, and felt a kiss on his forehead. 

“Just relax for me baby,” Keith murmured, and Shiro did as he was told, going limp, concentrating on all his anxiety, all the aches in his body dissipating as he focused on Keith’s hand. Shuddering breaths slipped between his lips as Keith worked, and soft groans followed as the other let the washcloth float away and replaced it with his palm. Shiro glanced down at where Keith’s arm disappeared in the water, but the bath bomb had made it too opaque to see through. He closed his eyes and let out a rather drawn out moan as Keith teased the foreskin around his head. 

“Keith,” He repeated, his voice a strained moan. 

“Mm… feel good?” Keith asked sweetly in his ear as Shiro’s mouth hung open with heavy breaths. Keith’s hand slid over his and clasped it tight over Shiro’s chest. 

Whatever properties the Altean bath bombs had, it had turned the water silky smooth, and Keith effortlessly began stroking Shiro harder. He arched his back, mind focused only on the feeling of the man’s rough palm moving over his hard cock, letting moans and groans slip out of him with no filter. His legs shook as he got closer, and finally he let out a hitched moan as he came to his climax. 

“Keith-” He moaned out as he saw stars, eyes rolling back into his head until he came down. He went limp once more and just laid there, catching his breath. Keith’s hand slid off of him and back up his chest, hooking fingers around his chin to crane his head around to kiss him on the lips. 

“So beautiful with a blush,” Keith murmured, smirking down at him. Shiro could only smile and let the man squeeze him tight. 

Shiro smiled bashfully as he slid his fingers between Keith’s. “Mm… if I’d known you were gonna do that I wouldn’t have wasted my favorite bath bomb cause now we have to get out,” He said with a chuckle.

Keith seemed to hesitate before responding, and Shiro knew what was coming next, narrowing his eyes.

“What, you mean you don’t want to bathe in your own cum water?” Keith joked, earning an elbow in the ribs. 

“Gross,” Shiro said with a face, but he giggled as Keith started to splash him out of spite. “Stop it! That’s gross, Keith-” The two were laughing as Shiro attempted to clamber his way out of the bath to avoid the horrible splashing. 

“Okay, fine,” Keith said with a sigh and a wide grin as he followed Shiro out of the bath, taking the opportunity before Shiro covered himself with a towel to squeeze his two naked butt cheeks. 

“Hey-” Shiro started, but was cut off as Keith pressed a silencing kiss to his lips. He pulled away with a smirk, taking the towel from Shiro’s hand and wrapping it around him to dry him off. 

Shiro observed him with a smirk. “I see what’s really on your mind. Wanted to warm me up for some less wholesome activities, huh?” Shiro didn’t want to admit it, but his husband’s absurd libido was actually making him smile. 

“That’s not the ONLY thing on my mind,” Keith said with a slight pout. He pulled a towel over himself and as he dried, he peeled small rose petals that were stuck to his damp skin. “Can you tell me if I have any flowers on my butt?” He asked, turning to bear his rear with his hips slightly bent. 

Shiro raised a brow as the man turned his head to smirk back at him. “No flowers. Only a large open area that wants to get smacked.”

“The only one getting their butt smacked in this household is the birthday boy. How many do you get this time? Twenty-eight? That’ll be fun. I’ll get the birthday paddle.” 

Shiro snorted, grabbing the man by the arm before he could tiptoe past and into the bedroom. 

“What was that about giving me a massage you mentioned earlier? Hopefully you don’t think birthday spanking is the same thing.”

Keith yanked the towel off the other man’s ass and patted it teasingly. “Well why don’t you go lay down on the bed and find out?” 

Shiro rolled his eyes sarcastically with a grin still pasted on his face. “Yes, captain,” He teased as he followed his orders. He got himself comfortable laying on his chest, sneaking a small pillow underneath his hips to give Keith something nice to sit on. He smirked as he heard Keith rummaging through the cabinets for the massage oil. It was lavender scented, one of Shiro’s favorites. 

Finally the man came out of the bathroom, oil in hand, butt naked still, and raised his eyebrows at how Shiro positioned himself. Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of him as each step was deliberately slowed once he realized Shiro was staring. He took in the sight of the man, whose shoulders had grown broad, skin more tanned, dark hair covering his chest, groin, legs and arms… it set Shiro’s pulse skyrocketing every time. Sometimes when he was clothed he forgot how much Keith’s body had changed in the last few years since they’d started a civilian life. 

His reverie was broken as Keith’s banter continued. “Nice use of pillows,” He commented before climbing on and straddling the man’s thighs. Shiro let out a gentle sigh as he felt the man’s dick touching him lightly between the cheeks. 

“Nice straddle,” Shiro commented back, then gasped at the feeling of Keith’s oily hands beginning to dig into the knots in his shoulders. Keith coaxed many groans out of him as he worked over his most tense areas, and Shiro found himself relaxing again, nothing on his mind but the release of his sore muscles. The way Keith dug his fingers into the crook of where his neck met his shoulder felt like heaven. Then he moved lower, down his spine, trapezius, then his obliques, and finally he felt the man shift backwards and his hands slid over the rounds of his ass. He seemed to quite enjoy that spot in particular.

“Thought I was getting a massage, not an ASS-age,” Shiro remarked, voice muffled against the pillow.

“What, you don’t like your ass being squeezed? I thought that was your favorite part.” 

“When we’re *fucking,* yes,” Shiro said with a chuckle. 

“Would you prefer this or the birthday paddle?” Keith said. 

“Smartass,” Shiro mumbled, and felt a kiss planted on his right ass cheek. 

“That’s right,” Keith remarked, and Shiro could hear the grin on his face. 

Once Keith had had his share of rubbing Shiro’s ass, Shiro felt him lean down and kiss the back of his shoulder. “Need me to go over anywhere again?” He asked in his ear, and Shiro smiled.

“Mm… no, you did a good job.” 

“Mkay,” Keith murmured with a smile, and kissed his cheek before sitting back up and getting off him. 

Shiro raised his head to look over at him, surprised. "Not gonna take advantage of the ass that's propped up on display for you? I'm a little disappointed."

The corner of Keith's mouth turned up in a smirk, outlining his strong laugh lines. "Oh? Well, sorry, I was trying to show restraint. But if you'd prefer I behave like a wild animal, then I can do that instead."

He returned to straddle Shiro's thighs, landing somewhat heavy on him, and Shiro felt both his hands glide gently over the rounds of his ass, thumbs barely ghosting inside the crease. Keith pushed out, spreading them, and Shiro puckered at the feeling of the cold air. He felt the press of a still-oiled thumb on his entrance, and he arched his back, letting out a soft moan as he was rubbed. 

"You want me inside you?" Keith purred.

Shiro's voice was a groan. "Yes… please, Keith..."

He heard the other man's amused chuckle and his face grew hot. "Begging without being told to yet? Tsk, tsk…"

Keith pressed his thumb inside, and as he gave, Shiro let out a moan, not expecting to be penetrated so soon. He moved his ass back, feeling Keith simply holding his hand steady and letting Shiro fuck back onto his thumb. He felt Keith's other hand hook around his hip, stroking gently up and down his thigh, then spread one ass cheek open. 

Shiro felt the thumb removed, and then replaced with two of Keith's fingers gliding into him, still slick with massage oil. Shiro fucked back onto them with a breathy groan as Keith curled them to press on his prostate.

"Keith-" Shiro moaned sharply, spreading his legs more and arching his back further to shove his rear higher in the air. Keith was scissoring his fingers, spreading him open, then slipped a third finger in. 

Shiro could only gasp and moan as the man worked inside him. Finally, he felt a hand slip between his hips and the pillow and wrap around his cock. He was painfully erect again, hard as a rock, even though it had only been a half hour since his fun in the tub. 

"Hard again so soon? Good boy," Keith teased in a murmur. 

Shiro moaned again, grinding his hips down into Keith's hand. He wanted so badly for Keith to fuck off with the teasing and just fill him already. 

"Keith, fuck… fuck me," He moaned. 

"C'mon, Shiro, I know it's your birthday, but try not to forget your favorite life lesson, yeah? Patience yields good orgasms?" 

Shiro couldn't help but snort, and it was quickly followed by a gasping groan as Keith pressed hard on his prostate. 

"Fuck-" Shiro gasped as he bucked backwards onto Keith's fingers again. 

"Less squirming, baby," Keith instructed, and proceeded to remove his hand from Shiro's cock, instead using it to press Shiro down into the mattress, leaning his weight on him so he'd stay still. Shiro saw stars and let his voice run away from him as Keith bore down on his prostate till Shiro was trembling, begging and pleading for more. 

Finally Keith withdrew his fingers.

"So hard for you, baby. You're so perfect," he breathed, and Shiro then felt Keith's tip touching his entrance, pressing lightly, just teasing. He heard Keith squirt something into his hands, and then he was rubbing gently over his asshole. 

"Keith," Shiro breathed, as he did when he started to go insane from stimulation.

"Soon, sweetie, just relax. Patience."

Shiro closed his eyes, his cock throbbing with need beneath him, untouched and neglected. He could feel its hard form against his stomach, the wetness of the precum staining the fabric of the pillow. 

"Relax," Keith breathed, and that was Shiro's only warning before he felt the hard head of Keith's cock pressing its way inside him. He moaned as it filled him, stretching him wide, seemingly huge even after being so thoroughly loosened by Keith's fingers. It felt like paradise. He arched his back, pleasure gathering in his belly as Keith adopted a slow, steady pace to fuck him with. 

He moved all the way in till his hips were flush with Shiro's ass, then all the way out till just the tip was inside. Back and forth, slow, gentle. Shiro felt a dip on either side of him in the mattress as Keith leaned over him, planting both hands on the bed for stability.

Shiro's moans matched Keith's movements. Slow, gentle, drawn out. Sweet. 

Shiro's face was red as a beet as he let his partner fuck into him, bury himself deep in his warmth and softness, all while the pleasure in his belly rose and filled to the brim. 

"So beautiful…. adorable…. so sweet when you make those sounds," Keith's voice was soft gravel in his ear. He felt the other's hand slide over his as he leaned down more. His stomach was flush with the small of Shiro's back, warm and heavy, reminding him that he was at the other's mercy. He felt a kiss on the back of his shoulder and then the feeling of sucking lips. He heard groans begin to escape from the other man's lips. Shiro could feel his thrusts becoming shakier, more deliberate, more impatient. 

Soon Keith was pounding him. Hard thrusts, each one with a sound groaned into Shiro's back. The two were covered in sweat, damp skin radiating heat as their mouths hung open with heavy breaths and heated moans. 

"Shiro-" Keith moaned every other thrust, His voice thick with emotion and endorphins. 

"Keith," Shiro groaned breathlessly as each pound of Keith's cock sent sparks flying from his groin to the tips of his fingers. "Fuck, Fuck-" 

He couldn't stop it as his eyes rolled back in his head and he saw stars, no, galaxies as the pleasure spilled over, sending waves through his body, Keith still pressing on his prostate only prolonging the sensation. His voice sounded choked between breaths sucked in and desperate moans forced out. 

He felt Keith's fingers between his and he squeezed like his life depended on it. He felt the sticky mess that was forming on his stomach, and he could only maked choked noises until the final waves of his orgasm died down, and he let himself lay limp, panting desperately for breath. 

"Shiro-" Came the strained sound of Keith's voice. Shiro felt sticky warmth dribbling from where Keith's cock was lodged inside him. He focused on clenching himself around that cock, drawing out Keith's orgasm, listening to his hitched moans as he barely managed to keep thrusting through the intensity. 

Finally, they were both limp. Keith had the courtesy to shift himself so he wasn't crushing Shiro beneath him. Instead, one arm was draped around his waist, one leg between his, and their bodies were pressed together gently. 

"Keith," Shiro breathed, eyes closed, body reverberating with the aftermath of hormones. "Fuck…"

"Yeah. Fuck," Keith responded, equally breathless. The room was filled with the sounds of mutual panting before Shiro finally lifted himself up so he could rest his head facing the other. Keith didn't hesitate to reach out and stroke back the sweaty bangs that were stuck to his partner's forehead. 

"So… On a scale of one to ten… how much cheesecake do you want?"

Shiro blinked, blindsided by the question. "Uh…"

Keith grinned. "Was quite a workout wasn't it? What better way to get those calories back?" 

Shiro smiled, then chuckled. "I guess… you have a valid point…."

Keith chuckled back, then leaned in, planting a kiss to the other's lips. He pulled back only slightly before Shiro closed the gap again. 

"Mm… I love you," Keith whispered. "So damn much." 

Shiro smiled, and met the beautiful navy eyes staring back at him. "I love you too. More than anything."

Keith bit his lower lip with a smile, then kissed him once more. 

"Ok, enough mush. Let's get you cleaned up so we can have cake, hm?" Keith grinned and Shiro mirrored him, touching their foreheads together before Keith slowly rose to sit up. 

Shiro was about to do the same until a hand was placed possessively upon his ass.

"Nuh-uh. I'm cleaning you. Just stay put." Keith winked before getting out of bed. Shiro smiled, nodded, then waited patiently for Keith to return. 

The man's method was gentle as ever as he wiped Shiro down. They pulled fresh clothes from the dresser and tugged them on before changing the sheets of the bed. Then Shiro was pushed back onto the mattress once more as Keith brought their cheesecake in from the kitchen. 

"Blackberry? Wow. You know how to spoil me all right." Shiro licked his lips as he was handed his plate. 

"That's my job, so I better be good at it," Keith teased. 

Shiro smiled, and the two settled back against the headboard, cushioned by many pillows, and brought up their favorite movie as they dug into their cheesecake.

"Hey," Shiro said quietly, and Keith turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe it was better that we stayed home today. I feel better than I've felt all month."

Keith's mouth turned up on one end as if he was going to make a joke, but he didn't. "I'm really glad, sweetie. That's all I want for you." 

He set down his fork and slid an arm around the man's waist, pecking a kiss to his temple. 

"I love you." Keith's voice was soft, and it sounded just like it did when they first kissed. 

"I love you too." Shiro fought the tears back as they kissed again. 

Shiro opened his eyes back up to the sight of Keith's giddy grin. They picked up their cheesecake again, and happily ate their way straight into a food coma halfway through the movie, as usual.


End file.
